Epiphany
by CapriciousWolf
Summary: After his redemption in AC, Clouds mind is clear enough for him to finally seeing whats always been in front of him. But will either of them be able to say/do anything about it? A CloudxTifa story. Rated M mainly for language . Now Completed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shot at writing something for a long time. Not to sure how its going to go, i guess we'll see as it develops. In the meantime feel free to throw in your 2 cents worth, be interesting to see how well received (or not as the case may be) this is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, well not the story anyhow.

**Epiphany**

Chapter 1

Aeris turned and walked through the church doorway and into the light. Zack, who was leaning against the frame, casually waved his right hand and headed into the light too.

"…I know, I'm not alone anymore" The words spoken in Clouds mind as he watched his departed friends vanish into thin air.

For the first time in his life, Cloud had nothing to worry about. No past confusions, no sin's rightfully or wrongfully burdening his shoulders. No disease, no Sephiroth, nothing.

A splash of water across his face brought Cloud out of his reverie. The children playing in the healing water, parents, friends and families were rejoicing around the edges of the pool, its ameliorative effects removing all traces of the excruciating, and fatal mnemonic legacy of Jenova…The Geostigma.

Cloud surveyed the scene around him once more, drinking in with his eyes all that was happening around him, his eyes finally resting on the smiling form of his childhood friend. Deep azure blue locked with deep garnet. Cloud could see a whole range of emotions being conveyed through them including…. Is that…..??

A wolf whistle resonated insides clouds mind, bringing a slight blush to his cheeks as he quickly broke eye contact and looked down at the pool he was still stood in, muttering, "Piss off Zack" under his breath.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, his automatic response when he felt awkward, them climbed out of the pool.

_(Simultaneously)_

Tifa watched with a happy heart as Cloud lifted Denzel up and lowered him into the pool of healing water. She had no doubt that it was going to work, as Cloud cupped his hands together and scooped up the water lifted it above Denzels head and bathed his forehead where the geositgma festered.

Denzel turned to face Tifa, a smile enveloping his face, the stigma gone. Tifa's smile matched that of the young boys, as her friends jumped and cheered out loud, as the children waiting in the aisles still suffering from the stigma dived into the pool, the parents and friends shouting in celebration of the miracle unfolding before them.

Her eyes flickered up from Denzel and rested on her childhood friend. Watching him as he scanned the church taking in everything, as his eyes settled off into the distance, she knew what he was looking at, that he could see her. But for the first time, she could also see peace in him, a surge of emotions flowed through her like an endless torrent. Relief, happiness, proudness, contentment, adoration…love.

Deep azure blue eyes came to rest on her, looking deep into her own. In that moment Tifa knew she had her Cloud back. She chuckled as he dropped his gaze and muttered under his breath, and then began to scratch the back of his head. Yeah, he was definitely back. But for how long, and would she be able to keep him.

* * *

Ok thats Chapter one done and dusted, I know its partly covering old ground in that its the end of AC, but the whole point of this story it to continue on from that look of pure love and adoration Tifa casts at cloud. Later chapters will include specific references to comments made within scenes of the game (as one would expect). Which should hopefully tie everything together as nicely as it seems to do so in my head.

As this is my first attempt as writing like this in a long long while feel free to let me know if i should just call it a day anf go back to my day job or not. lol But seriously, everyone enjoys a bit of feedback now and then. Helps you understand where you are at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seventh Heaven was bustling later that day. The drinks flowed as the celebrations continued. Tables had been pushed together so everyone could sit together. Loud animated chatter could be heard throughout. Cid and Barret had taken up places close to the bar, and were in the midst of an impromptu drinking contest. Red and Vincent were talking trying in vain to ignore the loud excitable ninja bouncing around at the side of them. Cloud however, was sat in a corner on his own. Leaning forward elbows resting on his knees, nursing a drink of his own.

Barret shouted across the room. "Yo! Spike, going to come drink with the men or what?"

Cid snorted with laughter causing Barret to turn his attention back to him.

"Drink with the men?. Your drink like a fucking girl!" a deep chuckle consumed Cid as Barret, reddened with anger at Cid's taunt.

"We'll see who drinks like a girl dickhead! Yo Tif, line em up girl!"

Tifa carried over a tray filled with an array of drinks shaking her head at the thought of the mess those two will be in later. Putting the tray down on the table, she observed the only member of the group being quiet. Walking over to Cloud, Tifa took a seat next to him.

"Gil for them?" she asked, staring at him waiting for a response.

Cloud tilted his head to the side and smirked at her. "Just …. Reflecting on things"

"Like?"

"This and that"

Tifa waited expectantly for Cloud to continue, but when he didn't. Worry crept in, oh god, he going to leave again. She knew things were going too well. Just when she thought she could finally let her guard down. But before she could ask if that's what he had planned, Cloud spoke up again, throwing her completely.

"Tif, I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but thanks."

"…" That wasn't what she expected to hear, opening her mouth to reply, the words wouldn't come to her, thankfully for her, shouting at the other end of the bar interrupted them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?" Barret had shot up out of his seat and was glaring at Cid.

"I was just saying that someone who works out as much as you do, makin' themselves bigger all the time must be compensating for something!" Cid replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"THAT COMING FROM THE GUY WITH A GIANT AIRSHIP??"

Everyone turned to face the direction of the last comment, shocked, mouths agape. Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth. Tifa stared at Cloud, did he… did he just make a joke? Cloud looked around the room at everyone and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Everyone burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weeks passed without much incident, Cloud was busy with his deliveries, Tifa was busy running Seventh Heaven and looking after the kids. Things were back to normal, well as normal as things can ever get where Cloud Strife was concerned.

Old habits died hard and Cloud still kept himself pretty much to himself. Spending most the day on the road. Still using his phone as an answering machine. Tifa nearly fainted when he actually answered it a few days ago. But something had changed. No longer feeling sorry for himself, no longer chasing revenge, Cloud found he had a lot more time to think about other things on his long journeys delivering all over the world.

On his trip to Fort Condor, Cloud reminisced at time they had all tried to catch a Chocobo to cross the marshes and avoid the huge monster that called it home. Looking back it was hilarious. Running round in circles chasing a big yellow bird, Diving at its legs trying to grab hold and getting nothing but a face full of dirt. Tifa and Aeris stood on the sidelines like cheerleaders, albeit laughing ones. Barret threatening to shoot it if it didn't stop where it was and getting a 'warrrk' for a reply as it sprinted off.

The trip to Gongaga evidently roused memories of Zack and the how the SOLDIER became one of his closest friends. He remembered watching the things he could do and wishing he had made SOLDIER so he took could do them. Then he remembered Zack telling him it was what was inside that made you who you were not a rank.

And so it continued in that fashion, Cosmo Canyon, Kalm, Junnon, Wutai, Mideel. Everything that had happened in his life was relived on these trips. The journeys, the sights, but mostly the people…. One more so than others.

The trip out to Rocket Town had seemed to take mere minutes to Cloud, having not

really paid much attention to the trip more travelling on autopilot. This trip had conjured the memories of stealing the Tiny Bronc, and How he ended up in space. How, on the return to Midgar, Cid had 'fixed' that machine in the item shop that had rewarded Tifa some new gloves. Then broke again. He was still deep in his thoughts when he dropped off his deliveries not even aware of whom he was delivering to, but instead of broody and dark, there was lightness in his soul and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Cloud…..Clooooooooud…CLOUD?….. right that's it" Cid put his mouth right next to Clouds ear….

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" Cid swung to clip Cloud round the back of his head.

Cloud jumped at being shouted at down the ear and just dodged Cid's flailing arm.

"…sorry" He mumbled "Was miles away" Cloud put a finger in his ear and wiggled it about trying to stop the ringing Cid has caused.

"Well I've been talkin' to you for 5 fuckin' minutes! But as per, your heads up your ass. What's wrong with you this time?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head… "Nothing. I'm just thinking. I'm finally starting to see things clearly for the first time."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Cid enquired.

"People, places, journeys... but mainly people" Cloud said with a look of longing etched on his face.

"Shiiiiiit, the numbskulls finally woke up and smelled the coffee." Cid's face lit up with an idea, a smirk on his face… "follow me" Cid beckoned as he headed towards the local bar.

Cloud followed Cid into the local bar and watched as Cid spoke to the bartender, who quickly passed him a large bottle of brown liquid and two glasses. Wandering over to a table tucked away in the corner, Cid looked at cloud.

"Sit your ass down kid" Cid, dropped into a seat and lit a cigarette. "Come on, lets hear it"

Cloud thought for a moment, then sat down.

"Well…"

* * *

This is the reworked version. Nothing has been taken out from the first one i posted, just more added!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cloud walked into Seventh heaven having just arrived back from Rocket Town. Walking into the kitchen he observed the scene before him, Tifa was busy preparing dinner, Denzel and Marlene were sat around the table drawing away.

A smile played across his lips, as Tifa tucked a few stray hairs back behind her ear. Cloud rested up against the doorframe and just watched her work. He'd never taken time out to appreciate her before. She was kind, caring and compassionate, yet strong, independent, and beautiful. She really was amazing.

"CLOUD!" Denzel and Marlene had noticed him at the same time. Tifa turned round to see the kids jumping out of there chairs to welcome Cloud home clambering at his legs, both eagerly talking in unison filling him in their days activities. Cloud however was still looking at Tifa. Her eyes locked with his, she noticed they were awash with a glow, and for a second she didn't think had anything to do with the mako. Red rising in her cheeks Tifa turned back to what she was doing.

Cloud remembered Cid's parting words. "…so why are you still here you dumb shit?" lifting himself off the doorframe he chuckled to himself as he eagerly listen to the children.

"Look what I've drawn!" Shouted Marlene.

Cloud walked over the to table and picked up the picture. Staring back at him was himself, standing next to Tifa, holding hands, Marlene and Denzel stood with them, smiles on all their faces. Great! He thought. Everyone 'got it' before me. Denzel handed Cloud his picture, it was of Cloud fighting a man with a long sword, dressed in black with long silver hair. Behind Cloud, were Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. Cloud looked at the young boy.

"It's you protecting us all, Tifa told us how you've always protected her and now you protect us too!" the boy smiled.

Cloud looked up at Tifa, she just smiled at him and giggled.

"Alright you two, Go wash up, dinner will be ready in about an hour." Tifa told the kids, and they quickly ran off upstairs. Turning to Cloud she asked,

"Good days deliveries?"

"Er, yeah. Kind of…" Cloud had actually only managed to deliver the one package to Rocket Town, his run in with Cid had wiped any thoughts of other packages from his mind.

Tifa arched her eye brows, "Kind of?" she enquired.

"Well…I got to Rocket Town and ran into Cid."

"Yeahhhhhhhh?"

Cloud froze, unsure how to continue. Scratching the back of his head he tried to search for the right words. He chickened out.

"I guess I kind of forgot about the other packages" Cloud shrugged. Turned and headed towards the stairs.

"What's going on with you Cloud?"

Cloud stopped, and faced Tifa. Blinking blankly at her.

"I..er.." Cloud scratched the back of his head again " I better go finish those deliveries"

Tifa watched as Cloud practically ran out of the door and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cloud followed Cid into the local bar and watched as Cid spoken to the bartender, who quickly passed him a large bottle of brown liquid and two glasses. Wandering over to a table tucked away in the corner, Cid looked at cloud.

"Sit your ass down kid" Cid, dropped into a seat and lit a cigarette. "Come on, lets hear it"

Cloud thought for a moment, then sat down.

"Well…" Cloud watched as Cid pour two large drinks from the bottle and slid one across the table to Cloud.

"…I've been thinking about things a lot recently, all the way back to when I was a kid. Never had many friends growing up. Never really cared much for the kids in the area. The childish crap they used to get up to. Don't get me wrong Tifa was different. I always had time for her. She was beautiful even then."

Cloud realised what he just let slip and down his drink in one, Cid was sat there with a grin on his face, but didn't interrupt and continued to listen whilst he poured Cloud another drink.

"When her mother…" Cloud paused, that wasn't his story to tell "…When Tifa had an accident I wasn't able to save her, I wasn't quick enough, I felt weak and useless. I was blamed for it too. She was in a coma for days, I felt awful, I blamed myself for not being strong enough and I blamed all her friends for not being there for her. I started fighting, anyone and everyone. I'd completely lost control. Obviously, I'd heard the stories about Sephiroth and SOLDIER, I mean who hadn't. SOLDIER the elite of the fighting world, facing danger, killing monsters, fixing problems, I was drawn to the idea. I thought that it would help me to be stronger, more dependable. I thought it would get me noticed. Obviously that never happened, I never made it. Psychologically unsuitable" Cloud tapped the side of his head and laughed. "A lowly ShinRa army soldier instead. I was ashamed of myself, too weak to make it. Then one thing led to another and I was back in Nibelheim, Sephiroth went psycho, Zack was hurt, Tifa was barely alive. I'd failed again, too late. Hojo had is fun with Zack and me. He was killed protecting me. Another failure. Then there was Aeris, and we all know how that one turned out. Then the geostigma, and I run off. When I do show up again, I find Tifa unconscious in the church. I wasn't there when she needed me. I was late again. It's just been one weakness after another, one failure after another. But, through all of it, there's been one constant. One person, who… who has always believed in me. It doesn't matter what I have done or how much I've hurt them through my actions, they've never doubted me."

"Boy, are you gonna keep yappin' or are you just going to admit you love the girl and let me tell you what to do about it?"

Cloud was taken aback by Cid's interruption and just stared at the man.

"Look spikes, I don't know about none of that shit before you decided to steal my damn plane. But what I do know is that for the last few years you two have been dancing round each other and quite frankly we're all getting pissed off with it."

"But, I just meant that I never appreciated her before, I've always been too wrapped up in myself"

"BULLSHIT!! That's all you mean, yeah ok! Who you trying to convince you daft bastard? "

Cloud's mind worked overtime_. _Cid was right, why had he been too blind to see it before? No, it wasn't that. He'd chosen to ignore it, fearful of the consequences of his fucked up life destroying what he held most dear to himself. It had always been Tifa… Hell it was his crush on her as a boy that put everything into motion. Everything he was; was because of her. Cloud looked up at cid, obviously satisfied with his chastising had moved on to other topics.

"… was a pussy running off every two minutes and that's another thing. I always wanted a shot at that Sapphire. Damn ShinRa had to go spoil that one for me too and blow its fucking head off."

"I…I have to go tell her…." Cloud butted in with more pressing matters on his mind.

Cid just leaned back in his chair, lit another cigarette, and said…

"…So why are you still here you dumb shit?"

Cloud jumped up out of his chair and raced towards his bike. Glancing back as he reached the door. Cid was shaking his head and laughing to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tifa watched as Cloud practically ran out of the door and shook her head. She walked back over to the side and began washing up. As her hands busied themselves amongst the hot water and suds, her mind began to wander.

"Oh Cloud, what am I to do with you" she whispered.

Tifa wondered just how many times she had asked herself that same question over the years. Many years in truth, even back to their days in Niblehiem as children. Never one to socialise and always considered the outcast, it never seemed to bother her, to her he was just Cloud, the shy, cute blue eyed, spikey blonde boy next door. He always blamed himself for things that were beyond his control, her fall, being struck by Sephiroth, Zack's death, Aeris' death, and her defeat to Loz. None of those things mattered, the fact that he came was enough. He always kept his promise in her eyes. That was the difference; he thought he was never there when she needed him, yet Tifa knew that when she did he was.

When I fell you were there, my friends had left me but you followed, protecting me even before I knew, before I asked. You may not have caught me, but you were there making sure I was ok every step of the way there. Afterwards you took all the blame. You never once told anyone how or why we were in the mountains. You were there in the reactor when, I was cut down by Sephiroth. I was dying, I needed my hero, and there you were. With you I'm so much stronger. I know that no matter what happens you'll make everything better. Before we went into the north cave, you said that everyone had an irreplaceable something that they were holding on to, for me that something was you.

Tifa blushed at the memory of falling asleep with cloud that night, waiting for everyone to return. Never before had she felt so content than the way she felt that night despite the fight of their lives lying ahead of them. She smiled and cringed at the flashback of Cloud waking her at dawn.

"It's almost dawn"

"H, Huh?"

"Morning, Tifa. It's almost dawn"

"Mmm… Good morning Cloud"

"Give me a little longer … Just a little bit longer."

"This day will never come again… So let me have this moment."

There had been many times she wished that moment could have lasted a lifetime. Prayed that by some chance it would happen again. But it never came; there were times she had allowed herself to hope. Times she had tried to control her emotions from running away with themselves whenever it seemed as though something more may occur between herself and Cloud, beyond the friendship, but it always ended with her disappointed. Tifa sighed exasperated. She knew she had to tell him how she felt, let him know the truth; it was obvious he couldn't see what was right in front of him. It sounded perfect in her head. It was telling Cloud that was the hard part. What if it wasn't what he wanted to hear? It was just like on their date in the Golden Saucer, not that it was ever officially called a date she mused. She had been so close to admitting everything in that gondola. She'd built herself up all night to do it. Dragged him out of his room, decided where to go, what to do. Tifa smirked at how adorable Cloud looked at the awkwardness of being forced into the play. But it did have its upsides after all he had to kiss her to save her from the dragon. Tifa bit her lip and smiled at that part. Then the gondola, the moment her courage failed her.

The setting was perfect, the fireworks were lighting up the sky in a beautiful spectrum of colours.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it."

"..what?"

"Aeris would be able to just come out and say it, probably"

"Cloud.?"

"Sometimes being old friends is hard."

"I mean timing is everything"

"Yeah…"

"Cloud..?"

"..I ….. ……… ……. ……."

And that was it; she couldn't do it.

"Not this time Tifa" She chided herself. Tonight when the kids had gone to sleep, she would tell him. She would tell Cloud. She hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cloud was mentally kicking himself as he rode away to deliver the rest of the packages for the day.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" he chastised to himself.

_Why can't I just come out and say it. Zack would have been able to just say it. Some living legacy I've turned out to be. _

Cloud sighed to himself as he walked back to fenrir after dropping off the final package. Then it hit him.

"Zack would have been able to just say it" he whispered. "That's just like…."

Clouds mind wandered back to the gondola ride he took with Tifa back at the Gold Saucer, Tifa was trying to tell him something, _"Aeris would be able to just come out and say it, probably". _Those were her words. The penny finally dropped as to what Tifa was going to say to him. Clouds hand reached up and slapped him, dragging them down across his face, he realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

"You dumb bastard" he told himself.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to tell Tifa everything now. He was bad enough at holding a normal conversation let alone one as important as this, and now with the added weight of that revelation. He couldn't do it on the eve of the battle with Sephiroth, even with the fate of the world on the line knowing he may never get another chance to tell her. They spoke of being in the lifestream, of how they called to each other in their hearts and in their heads. Fragments of that subconscious conversation, the intimate thoughts he shared with her popped into his head. Admitting his desperation for her attention. His need for her to notice. Surely Tifa knew he still felt that way. He had told her so. Well, in a round about way. He told her that nothing had changed from when he was young.

Cloud smiled at the next memory. They fell asleep together that night.

_She was so beautiful, sleeping so peacefully, a smile played on her lips. So so beautiful, and when I woke her. God she looked so cute, so adorably cute still half asleep. …. Wait a minute that's it. When I told her nothing had changed. She said…_

"_"Words aren't the only way you can show someone what you're thinking..."_

"That's it!" cloud exclaimed out loud.

"_I don't have to tell her, I just have to show her. "_

* * *

_Dont really know how this is going, hopefully its not going too badly and it is of some enjoyment to someone. I'm trying now to come full circle and start to link up certain situations. Mimicing actions, thoughts and words both Cloud and Tifa are experiencing. Lets see how it goes. Dont forget to let me know what you think.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tifa had just finished washing the dishes left over from dinner after having tucked Denzel and Marlene up in bed. The only plate that remained was covered in cling film keeping the now cold food as fresh as possible. Cloud's impromptu desertion of his deliveries had set him back a few hours for the day. Wiping the towel over the last of the plates and placing it on top of the others in the cupboard, Tifa heard the familiar sound of fenrir pulling up outside.

"You can do this girl" Tifa told herself in a vain attempt to spur herself on.

Tifa sat down at the kitchen table waiting for him to enter. Every second that passed was a lifetime in itself. She heard the door being unlocked, her stomach did a small flip, her heart rate suddenly tripled. The ferocity of the beating, feeling as though any second now it would spring from her chest. The sound of the door closing and being locked back up. Her stomach was in free fall, more so than the time she had parachuted into Midgar from the Highwind.

_Oh god, oh god…. I need a drink. Settle the nerves. Yeah that will help._

Tifa ran out of her seat and dove for the fridge almost ripping its door of its hinges in a mixture of panic and fear. Quickly grabbing a bottle from the top shelf. The cap discarded and her lips wrapped around the rim, before the door had even had time to close shut. Gulping down the cool liquid as though it was her only lifeline.

"Thirsty?"

Tifa's eyes widened as she heard his voice. Removing the bottle from her lips, she could only stare. Her mind in a frenzied hysteria, completely unprepared for this now.

Tifa's mouth opened yet no sound came out. She closed it. Opening again and still no sound. Closed, open, closed open.

_Shit…shit… shit…he's laughing! Well say something! Standing there impersonating a fish. Stall him while I come up with something!_

"Er…. No, I mean yeah, no I mean….I guess I was."

_Oh well done! Way to go! At best he thinks you're secretly and alcoholic now at worse you've finally lost the plot._

Then there was silence.

Why was her own mind against her… and at a time like this!

Cloud turned the corner onto the street where Seventh Heaven sat. It was late, the bar would be closed and the kid's tucked up in bed. His meal, by now would be stone cold.

_Ok, you need to show her how you feel. You can say it so you have to show it. That's bound to work….Wait. How exactly are you going to show her? You haven't thought this through properly; you need more time to think. Come up with a plan. Something that will wow her!_

Unfortunately for Cloud his minds call for procrastination was futile. He was already in front of the bar. He knew that Tifa would have heard him. Can't leave now. Tifa will think something is wrong. Suspect he was up to something. Maybe even fear he was leaving again. Relenting to his fate Cloud parked up. Dawdling as much as possible to delay the inevitable. He had no plan as to what to do. As usual he'd come up with an answer to a problem, but never actually stopped to think about how to implement it. Cloud climbed off fenrir and looked towards the door. Through that door was Tifa. Through that door was his reason for being. Suddenly fenrirs tyre pressure was extremely fascinating. Cloud walked round the bike kicking the tyres.

_Well its better to be safe than sorry, I don't check these often enough_

Cloud knew that he had to head inside and suddenly wished he had more than one key on his key ring, he could easily get another 30 seconds delay out of trying to find the right key for the lock. He sighed and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he heard Tifa moving about in the kitchen.

"Ok you can do this. Can't be any worse than that parachute jump"

Closing the door and locking it back up again Cloud's mind began to race.

_Right ideas! You could… no, oh! How about….. no, …. Sorry Cloud you're on your own._

Great his own mind was against him… and at a time like this. Steeling himself to do, what exactly, he didn't know, Cloud headed in the direction of the kitchen. Walking in still trying to figure out a way to show Tifa how he felt, he was shocked to see Tifa stood next to the fridge pouring a bottle of beer down her throat as quickly as she possibly could. Cloud had never seen Tifa drink that way before.

"Thirsty?" The words had left his mouth before he knew it.

He watched as Tifa's eye grew wide the look of shock and horror on her face at being caught like that. Tifa was just staring at him, opening and closing her mouth over and over again.

_She looks like a fish_

"Er…. No, I mean yeah, no I mean….I guess I was." Tifa suddenly mumbled out at him.

_Ok….she's lost it. You're in love with a crazy woman. Congratulations._

Then there was silence.

Hopefully this is all playing out now and easy enough for you all to follow. Like i said before its been a while since i've written anything hasnt been a formal letter etc, so i'm not too sure how my stroy telling abilities are coming across. Feel free to review anything so far or let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tifa was the first to speak.

"Take a seat, I'll warm up your dinner. You must be starving"

Tifa then turned and busied herself heating up the food she had saved for him. This gave her time to try and get her thoughts back in order.

_Right, ok. Lets just skim over that stupid comment and work out what we're going to say. Cloud. I love you… no, that won't work. He's never been good with emotions he would be out the door before I'd finished the sentence. Need to work up to that part. How about starting off by talking about when we were kids? No, wait that will take us to when we fell in the lifestream and he'll get all embarrassed about that memory. _

"This is impossible!" Tifa exasperated out loud.

PING! The microwave announced that Clouds food was now sufficiently heated. Tifa opened the door and picked up the plate turning round to place it on the table in front of Cloud. Only, he wasn't sat down. In fact he hadn't moved. He was just stood the scratching the back of his head in that adorably cute way when he doesn't know what to do.

_Oh shit, this could be bad. Play it safe._

"Come on cloud sit down, eat!"

Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes, there seemed to be panic and urgency there. Something wasn't right. She knew he was struggling to find a way to explain something to her… but her first response was that it wouldn't be good. Tifa placed the food down on the table. She gulped.

_Sod it._ _Lets get it out the way then you can go cry in your room while he eats it if goes horribly wrong. Tentatively Tifa spoke._

"Cloud, I… I need to tell you something"

Cloud hadn't heard a word Tifa has said. He was too busy running through idea's in his head on what to do now.

_You could always just go over there and kiss her? No, she probably punch me for that. No exactly going to wow her with a bloodied nose then am I? Ok…Go for broke, just drop to one knee and propose to her? Yeah and then she falls about laughing or had me committed. _

Subconsciously Cloud had begun scratching the back of his head. An automated response when out of his comfort zone. So wrapped up in the panic of coming up with a way to show Tifa how he felt, he never caught what Tifa had exclaimed or the ping from the microwave. Only when Tifa turned to face him did he look up at her, and into the deep pools of her eyes. God he loved the colour of them, they way he could easily lose himself there over and over again.

_Wait do what? Eat? At a time like this? Huh? God she's beautiful, her skin, her hair, those eyes, her nose, her lips._

"Cloud, I… I need to tell you something"

Cloud half snapped out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I. I've been thinking, thinking a lot recently about us, you know you and me and I know that there isn't an actual 'us' but… well…"

_Do something… Now… She going to say she wants to try dating other guys or something you idiot get in there first!! Back to plan A Kiss her!!_

Cloud reacted and walked up to Tifa, who was still mumbling trying to find the right words to express what she means. Closer with each trepid step he took only one goal on his mind now to kiss Tifa. Tifa hadn't seemed to realise how close he had got. Cloud lowered his face and moved towards Tifa's lips.

Tifa's mind was racing around trying to come up with something any sort of comprehension. Completely unaware of anything, only her need for the right words. It was hopeless. She had been so close again. Tifa dropped her head in defeat.

"Oomph…. "

Tifa felt her forehead crash into something, oww, that hurt. She looked back up, only to find, she'd just head butted Cloud right on the nose. He was holding it between two fingers stemming the flow of blood.

"Tanks teefa"

Tifa quickly gathered up some tissue and tended to Clouds nose. Wiping away the remaining blood.

"I'm so sorry Cloud, I didn't realise you were stood that close to me!!"

"Tats ok"

_Wait at minute why was he stood that close…_

"Cloud, … How did… why were you….what were you doing?"

Cloud sighed to himself. He expected a bloody nose after he kissed her not before.

_May as well tell her now, you've already got the nosebleed out of the way._

"I was …. I was trying to… Kiss… you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You.. you… you were trying to kiss me!?" Tifa asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah…" Cloud watched Tifa carefully, gauging her reaction, hoping he hadn't messed up completely.

"W… Why..w…wer…were you ttt trying to kiss me?"

Tifa's brain had left for the night, she couldn't understand why he would do that. But at the same time she didn't mind that he had wanted to. Tifa had imagined more times than she would like to admit how her first kiss with Cloud would have happened but in her wildest dreams it wasn't like this.

"The same reason I'd 'forgotten' to make those deliveries earlier."

Cloud was surprised at how easy the words were flowing. Whether it was shock or Tifa had knocked some sense into him he didn't know.

"After that day, the day Sephiroth had returned. I found myself forgiven, by you for running away from my…problems.

Tifa was about to interject when Cloud raised a hand to stop her.

"No let me continue. I knew you had forgiven me, I could see it in your eyes. You always do. No matter what I do. I also finally understood something too that day. That I had been burdened by a sin that wasn't mine to bare yet i refused to set myself free. I was given the nudge in the right direction I needed to forgive myself."

Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes, he could see her question before her lips had chance to move.

"Yeah, I saw her. She gave me the nudge I needed. I think… I think she was the only one that could have. Anyway… After that I started to think more clearly, see things for what they are… or so I thought. I knew that I had never really appreciated everything and everyone around me. Especially you."

Cloud saw the look of disappointment in Tifa's eye's he knew she was thinking he was only kissing her as a thank you.

"No Tifa." Cloud shook his head. "Its not that. I said I thought I could finally see things clearly, but it took some, shall we say, 'choice' words from a certain pilot for me to realise, it wasn't just appreciation I have failed to notice that I have for you. It was something else too."

Tifa was silently holding her breath now, all her defences were down, convinced of the moment she had always hoped for was finally here she allowed herself to not just hope, but really supplicate for. Cloud continued.

"I spent most of today in a daze. I'd been thinking about my past," Cloud smiled. "Our past. I was telling Cid what I was like as a kid, how I never liked any of the kids. Never had time for them. But you, you were different. I always had time for you. Always thought you were beautiful."

Tifa felt her cheeks burn hotly as she blushed at Clouds words. She knew from the lifestream that he had a thing for her back then. But to think she was beautiful was something else.

"Cloud.. you really thought I was beautiful?" Tifa asked timidly.

"Yeah, I did… and I still do." Cloud could feel himself blushing now.

"But, yeah. I told him that, then went on to talk about how I tried to join SOLDIER to get you to notice me. How, when I found you in the church after Loz had…" Cloud angered slightly at the thought of Loz beating Tifa.

"…how when I saw you there, my heart sank. I thought for a moment that I had lost you. I'd only ever felt emptiness like it once before, and that was in Nibelheim reactor. The day… well. You know what happened…. Anyway, Cid jumped in at that point and asked told me to stop 'yappin'. Said he didn't know about any of that stuff before we tried to steal his plane but I should just tell you that I love you cause we're pissing everyone else off by dancing round each other."

Tifa's was shaking. More and more with every word as Cloud retold his story.

"…and I do you know. It's taken me so long to realise it. But its true… I love you Tifa."

Cloud looked up into Tifa's face from the stop on the floorboards he had been staring at while retelling his story, afraid that if he locked eyes with Tifa he wouldn't be able to finish. Tears were pooling in her eyes, threatening to roll down the soft smooth skin of her cheeks.

Uh oh.

Tifa sniffled, and wiped her eyes to stave off the tears. Cloud had just told her he loved her. So was so happy that she could have taken on the world and won. Hell let her have a go at Sephiroth, she'd send him packing too. Looking deep into those mako filled eyes, she saw a glimmer of fear flash across them. He had just told her he loved her and she hadn't said anything only cried. Tifa laughed at the idiocy of it all. Then she began.

"Cloud… I'd had this wonderful speech worked out in my head. I was going sit you down and tell you everything. I was going to talk about how you had always been there for me when I needed you. How I've always secretly loved how you have protected me. From the time when you said nothing about that fall all those years ago. To the reactor at Nibelheim. I was going to tell you how cute I thought you were when we were kids… and how you still are today."

Clouds cheeks already tinged with red, darkened several shades at this. Tifa chuckled at the sight.

"Do you remember the night before we went into the Northern Cave? Everyone had left to work out why they were fighting. You said to me that everyone had an irreplaceable something that they were holding on to. What I never told you was that, to me, that something was you. I had this whole speech ready. That's why I was drinking that beer… Dutch Courage. That's what I was failing miserably at trying to get out when I caught you"

Tifa pointed half-heartedly at Clouds nose.

"But, none of that matters now. Because you've made my dreams come true. I love you too Cloud. I always have.

Cloud was out of his seat and over to where Tifa stood before the last syllable had left her lips. Half a second later his arms had wrapped themselves around her waist and he was staring deep into her eyes. His Lips, mere inches from hers.

Tifa snaked her arms, up between Clouds and wrapped them around his neck. She returned his gaze, and then slowly lifted her face up towards his as her eyes closed.

Their lips met for the first time and set bother their bodies alight. Electricity coursed through their veins, their stomachs filled with butterflies their spines tingled. So much emotion was pour into that first kiss. Almost as if they were compensation for lost time. They broke apart. There was silence, she opened her eyes and smiled. Tifa turned her head to the right and bit her bottom lip, and smiled. Looking Cloud in the face again she whispered.

"That was…. More than worth the wait." And she kissed him again.

* * *

Ok. We got there! Now however i dont know what to do. I was always going to end this with the line "i'm glad you had your Epiphany". So i can either throw it in here after the "worth the wait" line or save it for a final scene. Do i Carry on and include a chapter on them telling the crew and having an offical date? Or do i just stop there.? Depends on whether you like it or not i guess. Either way. If you are here, Thanks for taking the time out to read this and if you would, spare me 10 more seconds let me know your thoughts. Love it/hate it carry on/stop it. Theres a review button there for a reason! lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After all the revelations and emotions of the night. They hadnt noticed how late it had become. Deciding to call it a night Cloud wandered down the hallway to his room, a smile plastered on his face. His mind, replaying that kiss over and over again. Suddenly finding himself outside the door to his room he looked across the way to Tifa's door. Tifa was stood there a smile on her face, clearly doing the same as Cloud. She looked up and over at him and gave a very happy and content sigh. Cloud couldn't resist. He looked at door to the kid's room. Then silently ran across the way to Tifa and kissed her again, and wished her good night before running back to his door. Tifa knew they were acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers trying not to get caught out by their parents, but she didn't care. It was blissful, and besides, she was sure they kids would approve whole heartily. If what Cid had said was true, everyone would.

Tifa climbed into bed and snuggled down. Tomorrow would be the first day of something new. The first day of Cloud and Tifa, the couple. She soon drifted off to sleep.

_She lay there in her room, the window was slightly ajar and a cool evening breeze was blowing in through the heavy velvet curtains, and across the bed where she lay. The only light was coming from the cracks in the curtains as they blew apart, the moon shining its beams of light into the room and across her body._

_Slowly she ran her hands through her hair, before finally resting them behind her head. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. Her usually soft smooth and silky skin, was covered in Goosebumps. She knew what was coming. Her mind and body were yearning for his firm yet gentle touch._

_Then there it was, she closed her eyes, as his hands made contact with her skin. She arched her back as he ran them down the side of her body from her chest, finally resting them upon her hips. There was silence, she opened her eyes and smiled, the wind blew strong and sent the curtains wide open in opposite directions, The room filled with moonlight, as she gazed deeply into his eyes, their glow almost magical in this light. She closed them again as she felt the softness of his lips upon hers._

_She turned her head to the right and bit her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and the faintest of sounds could be heard as he traced along her neck and collarbone with soft gentle kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer to her neck. Her body and mind were lost in her desires for more. With each soft gentle kiss, like a tiny explosion within her….and she wanted more._

_As he pulled away she ran her hands down his chest, stared deeply into his eyes and smiled. She wrapped her legs around him, he pulled her up to meet him. As they sat intertwined on the bed together staring into each others eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. As their tongues met and explored each others mouths, she felt her body tingle with excitement as he traced her spine with a soft gentleness of his hand._

Tifa woke with a start and stared up at the ceiling.

_Wow. That…. was intense_.

A smiled took over her face. It had only been hours since Cloud had been able to do what neither of them seemed destined to do. Tifa thought back to that kiss, so intense, so electrifying, so perfect. She had often dreamed about the moment that they would share their first kiss together. But never could she have imagined just how good it would actually be. Now having had that dream become reality, her mind had moved on to more intimate possibilities. Almost as if with just a kiss Cloud had awoken something inside her she didn't even know was there.

Cloud woke up the next morning and immediately smiled. An idea instantly popped into his head. He spent more time than usually getting ready this morning. Wanting to make sure he looked his best. The smile that played on his face from the previous evening was still present. Now it seemed, a permanent feature. Although donning his usual attire there was an addition. In fact the last time he had worn this addition it had been when he was in Don Corneo's mansion…. And he'd been wearing a dress. Thankfully this time however, no women's clothes were involved and this fragrance was definitely for men.

Cloud walked downstairs and into the kitchen following the unmistakable smell of breakfast cooking. Tifa was happily humming to herself while making breakfast. Cloud walked right over to Tifa, put his hands on her waist, spinning her round and kissed her.

"Good morning"

"Morning Cloud" Tifa's eyes glinted with glee and a smile adorned her face.

Cloud kissed her again. This time as soon as his lips met hers Tifa's mind flashed back to her dream. Tifa broke away to compose herself and then noticed something. She sniffed the air…. Then sniffed Cloud.

"Cloud are you wearing aftershave!?"

"Ermmm… yeah. Don't you like it? I can go wash it off it you want"

Tifa laughed

"Don't be silly Cloud, its very nice. Its just unusual for you to wear any. Special Occasion?" Tifa mocked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe.. it all depends."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at this

"It all depends on whether I can get a certain someone to come with me and delight me with the pleasure of her company tonight."

"ohhhhh really? And where do you plan on taking this certain someone? Provided they agree of course"

"Well, I was thinking about a night of fun, games, races, and maybe a gondola ride?"

"The Gold Saucer? How are we.. I mean how are you and this certain someone going to get there in an evening?" Tifa tried to continue the charade.

"You fly of course!!" Interrupted a familiar voice

Cloud and Tifa both looked to the door. Standing there cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth was stood Cid, grinning.

"Now are you gonna ask her to go on this date or you going with an invisible certain someone?!"

* * *

Not too sure about the opening bit of this chapter. i may change it slighty. The dream of tifa's is a toned down excerpt from a scene i wrote a while back as an exercise in description and detail, but thought it would fit in quite well. Glad to see chapter 10 was well received. i didnt know how it was going to play out till i wrote last night. Just thrown this one togther this afternoon, may get another one out tonight, but more than likely will be tomorrow. As ever thanks for reading and feel free to comment/review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tifa looked from Cid to Cloud, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah Clooooooud… Who are you asking? Me or her" Tifa said thumbing in the direction of an imaginary woman stood next to her.

Cloud roll his eyes and shook his head.

"Tifa, would you like to go out this evening, with me?"

"Hmmm, would I like to go out with you this evening?" Tifa placed her hand on her chin and tapped her cheek with her index finger as though she was thinking about it.

"I think I preferred you two pain in the ass's dancin' round each other!" Cid grumbled and he left the kitchen and walked into the bar area shaking his head.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other in incredulity and burst into laughter. Tifa took a step closer to Cloud.

"I would love to go on a date with you tonight" she whispered before kissing him.

"But I will need to find someone to look after the bar and the kids while we are out."

"NO YOU WONT" Cid shouted through to the kitchen.

Again Cloud and Tifa looked at each other in wonder at not only what he was doing there, but what he was up to now, and followed him into the bar area to find out what was going on.

"Cid? Why wouldn't I need…"

Tifa's sentence was drowned out by the rapturous applause that rang out throughout the bar as Cloud and Tifa appeared through the door. Everyone was there. Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait, Cid, Shera, Denzel and Barret with Marlene bouncing up and down on his knee in excitement. All of them clapping and cheering. Hung above them was a large banner that read.

'About Time !!'

Stood in the door way Cloud and Tifa were speechless, mouths agape. A cacophony of cheers interspersed with comments.

"Finally!!"

"Woohoo"

"Congratulations"

"Its not to late to change your mind!"

"Yay"

"My most sincere congratulations"

"I knew it!"

Vincent just looked at Cloud and nodded his approval.

Cloud reddened with embarrassment, and as usual, began scratching the back of his head. Tifa, just smiled and took a bow.

As the noised died down somewhat, Red approached the new couple.

"I must say that it didn't take Granpa's vision to see that you two belonged together. It has been as clear as day for sometime now. I'm happy that you have finally seen that too."

Tifa turned to everyone. It was still morning the bar wasn't open and the doors should have been locked. She had to know.

"How the hell did you all get in here?" Tifa looking from one person to the next to find the guilty party.

Barret shyly held up a set of keys. Hoping not to be on the receiving end of one of Tifa's punches or kicks.

"That would be my doing… heh. Spare set y'know." Barret shrugged guiltily. As chuckles broke out and then the chatter continued.

Cid stood up and walked to the centre.

"Alright people shut the f…."

"CID!" Shera cut him off… "There are children present"

"Oh yeah. Right. Heh." Cid scratched the top of his head in embarrassment

"Anyway! Like I said you don't need to find someone to do anything. Its all ready been sorted. I'm your taxi. The fugitive's got the bar covered along with the goth over there. And the kid is looking after the kids."

"Ageeeeeeeeeeeeeeist!!" Yuffie butted in.

"Should be well suited together" Cid continued.

Cloud hadn't moved from the doorway since he had walked into the room. He just stood there like a statue, a strange look across his face. No one had realised, until Denzel had noticed this and shouted across the bar to him. Drawing everyone's attention to Cloud and the fact he had yet to move.

"Cloud what's wrong!? Have we done something bad?"

Cloud looked across at the boy shook his head and smiled. Cloud walked into the room to join the others. But one question was still plaguing his mind. But before he had chance to ask. Cid had piped up again.

"So what's wrong then spiky? You look like I've just asked you if I could stir you morning coffee with my c.."

"CID!!!, Children!" Shera reminded.

"How did you know?" Cloud asked Cid.

"How did you know that I would actually go through with it?"

"He didn't" Vincent spoke up. "In fact I think you will find Cid that you owe me 50 gil" Vincent held out his hand as he directed the last part at Cid.

Cloud started at this revelation.

"You bet against me? After the conversation we had in Rocket Town?" Cloud asked in disbelief.

Cid just grinned and lit a cigarette.

"Well, yeah. You didn't hang around long enough to work out how to tell her, thought you'd figure that out and bottle it. Here.." Cid dug around in his pockets. "I even went to the trouble of getting you a little present"

Cid handed Cloud something small and white while blowing out a long lungful of smoke.

Cloud took the piece of paper Cid pulled from one of the numerous pockets on his flying jacket. Unfolding it the first thing Cloud saw was the letterhead of the local pharmacy. Cloud looked up at Cid in confusion.

"It's a prescription… for a set of balls." Cid said. Dropping to the ground in tears of laughter at the look on Clouds face. Everyone except two small children too young to understand with looks of confusion on their faces were joining in. Even Tifa.

* * *

Just finished this and thought i may as well throw it up before going to bed instead of waiting till morning. Looking at the Stats most of the Hits are coming from across the pond so it should be good timing for posting this. As always thanks for reading and dont forget to review/give your feedback if you have any that is!

At somepoint tomorrow i will write the next chapter which should be the date!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they came to a stop at the top of the ropeway Cloud and Tifa climbed out of the carriage and walked hand in hand towards the main area. The background music that was piped into every area of the saucer getting louder and louder as they approached. The sounds of the children and adults like, enjoying themselves carrying across the air to their ears. They greeted the attendant at the door, stopping to show their lifetime pass to her. Standing in front of the information board, scouring the lists of things to do and the events on offer to them, Cloud already knew that he wanted to end the night with a gondola ride, however, unlike last time, this time it would be perfect.

"So where to first?" Tifa asked in delight.

"Well that's up to you. I don't mind… Just not the Event Square." Cloud shuddered at the memory of being forced into the leading role in a play the last time he was there.

Tifa laughed at Clouds obvious uneasiness. Although she had enjoyed the fact Cloud had to kiss her hand to rid the world of the evil dragon, she too had no intentions of repeating her starring role. Not that Cloud had to know that.

"Awww. Pleaseeeeeee?" Tifa pleaded and gave Cloud her best puppy dog eyes.

Watching the horror flick across his face, and the ensuing battle between wanting Tifa to have a fantastic time and his own malevolence towards the idea in his eyes. Tifa, decided he's had enough torture for now, after all they had only just started their date.

Laughingly Tifa told him

"Its ok Cloud, I was only joking. I don't want to end up on stage again nearly as much as you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Then pulled him towards Wonder Square.

"Lets go SOLDIER boy, I want to see what games I can kick your ass at!"

"In your dreams! Mako enhanced don't you know!" Said Cloud, as he stuck his tongue out at Tifa and flex his muscles.

Tifa just roll her eyes at him and laughed. Then interlocked her fingers with his once more as they set off. Tifa loved this feeling. Being able to walk around on the arm of the man she loved. Laughing and joking, poking fun at each other. Everything she had always wanted but never thought would be possible.

Walking past the dancing chocobo they headed upstairs towards the arcade. Lights were flashing wildly from every machine. The sounds of the slots spinning, the whirring of the motors controlling the arms on the wonder catchers. Children loudly cheering on their friends on the arm wrestling machine. Their collective groans when one failed. Tifa's eyes scanned the room for their first match.

"Ohhh!" Tifa dragged cloud over the basketball game 'Super Dunk' and smiled.

"Best of 5, Winner gets a kiss" Tifa challenged.

"I don't see how I could lose then?" Cloud countered.

"Ah yes, but when I win, I also get the bragging rights" Tifa smiled back at him.

Tifa went first. The ball rolled down towards her. Taking a deep breath to help focus her, Tifa concentrated on the hoop in front of her. Positioned her arms and threw…

"YES!!!" she shouted as she jumped up and down in celebration as the ball dropped perfectly into the hoop.

Cloud felt a sudden surge of emotions watching Tifa. Seeing her so happy so enthused brought a smile to his lips and a small flip to his stomach. He never knew that life could be this good. But, he did now and there was no way he was going to do anything to jeopardise it.

"One nil! heh heh" Tifa taunted at Cloud and then stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Cloud stuck his tongue out at Tifa in retort and then picked up the waiting ball. He lined up the shot. The ball sailed through the air bouncing off the rim of the hoop and away.

"Aww, my poor Cloud." Tifa teased as she picked up the ball for her second shot.

"You know being a martial artist, it helps to have good hand to eye coordination" She said as she flashed him her most innocent smile.

Seconds later the ball glided perfect through the hoop again. Cloud groaned. He would get her back on the next game. The basketball ended with a perfect 5 out of 5 for Tifa and just 3 out of 5 for cloud. Tifa stood facing Cloud with her lips pouted out pointing at them mumbling noises that indicated she wanted her prize. Cloud kissed her.

Spotting that the arm wrestling machine was free, Tifa pointed it out to Cloud.

"Come on lets restore some of that male pride" she chuckled as she skipped over to the machine.

By the time that the couple had finished in Wonder Square, Tifa had won a stuffed chocobo on the wonder catcher. Cloud had beaten her best time on the snowboarding game by over 7 seconds and they were both left wondering what the point of Mog House game was. With Cloud mumbling something about a waste of 10 minutes of his life he's never getting back. Hand in hand they headed out of the arcade, and out of Wonder Square, wondering where to go next.

* * *

So the date is underway and we've come to the penultimate chapter. I've split the date into two sections so it works with the changes in tempo and mood i'm after.

As always please leave your feedback/reviews and let me know what you think. I've changed the settings so you can comment anonymously if you're feeling shy. Love it or hate it i cant improve for your reading pleasure if you dont tell me why!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"There! There! No, no no. Over there! Shoot It. There! The star!!, Cactus. Cactus Cloud! Shoot it!!" Tifa exclaimed excitedly all the while gesticulating wildly.

They had wandered over to Speed Square, where Tifa had promptly jumped into the waiting cart of the roller coaster ride. Cloud, had chuckled to himself at her eagerness and paid then jumped on board. After a brief tussle over who was going to do the shooting Tifa had relented and let Cloud loose with his trigger finger. Not that it was going to be easy when Tifa's flailing arms pointing at the targets constantly obscured his view.

"Balloons!! What you waiting for? Shoot them. Quick! Oh Oh Oh the ufo blow it up its worth loads!"

Tifa had almost climbed on top of Clouds head in the search for targets and orders of attack. All too soon for her though, the ride was over. Tifa sank down into her seat as they pulled into the station.

"1875?!? Is that it? Man you suck as this!"

Tifa's outburst just made Cloud laugh.

"You know, it would have been a lot higher if I could have seen where I was shooting"

Tifa blushed…

"I did get a little over excited didn't I?" Tifa sighed. "I just wanted to top the hall of fame" she said slightly crestfallen.

"Well then, there is only one thing to do about it isn't there?"

Tifa looked at looked with slight confusion as to what he meant, till she saw he was stood with his arm our his palm open offering her the driving seat.

"Why don't you show me how its done?" He smiled.

Tifa's face lit up and she ran at Cloud, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Woo Hoo!" Tifa jumped into the drivers seat and wrapped her hand around the guns.

6370 points later they came to a halt back in the station. Tifa was out of the cart and in the midst of a victory dance before Cloud had even moved. Although as they left Speed Square Tifa was still clueless as to what to do with her 1/35 Soldier prize.

The night was starting to draw to a close, which meant that there was only one thing left to do. Tifa was still staring at her Speed Square prize, shaking it, poking it, trying to get it to do anything, that she wasn't aware of where Cloud was taking her.

That was until they stopped and a smile crept across her face as she realised she was stood in front of the gondola ride.

As the gondola moved off to take them on a tour of the park, Taking in the night and the scenery. They sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying being in each others company. It wasn't until they had passed the roller coaster that the silence was broken.

"Thank you"

Tifa's words were barely above a whisper, as she looked Cloud in the eyes. She reached out and took his hand. Cloud was looking back at her, the emotion in his eyes mirroring her own feelings of love and happiness.

"I mean it. Last night was a dream come true for me. When I was young, there was this boy, he was different from the rest of the kids, but it wasn't a bad thing. He was really cute, blonde spiky hair, gorgeous blue eyes. I didn't realise it at the time, but he was always there for me when I needed him. Whenever I was in trouble he would be there. Then one day he told me he was leaving. I knew that I couldn't change that but before he left I made him promise me that he would come help me if I was ever in trouble. My knight in shining armour." Tifa smiled " It was along time before I saw him again. But I never forgot him, not once. I always hoped that I would see him again. Then fate intervened and I found him. He hadn't changed. Same blonde spiky hair, same beautiful blue eyes. Although they did have a new glow about them. He had gone away to fulfil his dreams, and he had."

"I was never in SOLDIER Tifa you know that" Cloud interrupted.

"That wasn't your dream Cloud. You wanted to be as good as Sephiroth, and you became so much more. But more than that you wanted someone to notice you, and I had."

The gondola was passing by the chocobo racing track, in the midst of a heated race. They both turned and watched for a moment.

"Should have held back on his sprint a little longer, Joe and Teioh are too fast on the home straight" Cloud thought out loud.

"Well you should know, you've beaten him enough" Tifa offered in reply.

As the gondola moved on the conversation turned back to more heartfelt matters. Tifa smiled and put her hand to Clouds face turning his head to face her.

"You really have made all my dreams come true you know. Through everything we have been through. All the adversities. The challenges facing us, the planet, everything. As long as I was with you. No matter how scared I got, no matter how much I feared for the worse, I knew that everything would be ok. You've always given me the determination to survive and to carry on. Whenever I've fallen by the way side you've been there to pick me up. You've been through hell and back, in a way that none of us could ever hope to understand. But I always hoped, always prayed that once everything was over, once everything was settled, my knight in shining armour would come back to me. Come back to me and be all mine."

Cloud raised his hand up and stroked the side of Tifa's cheek with the back of his hand. Running his hand down over her cheek and under her chin. Lightly lifting her head he leaned in and kissed her.

"Everything that I am is because of you Tifa. When I first laid eyes on you I thought you were an angel. So beautiful. The only thing missing was your wings. Yeah I've been through quite a bit. But I have come out the other side now. I don't know if I can be considered a knight in shining armour, but you asked me to promise you years ago, and I did. I kept that promise as best I could. But now, we don't need promises. I love you, and I would travel to the ends of the world and fight with every last breath in my body to protect you, look after you and make you happy. Thank you, for believing in me, and for waiting."

Tifa kissed Cloud back hard, snaking her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her as she lay back on the bench seating. Pulling her head back from the kiss, but barely separating their lips to whisper.

"No Cloud. Thank you for having your epiphany"

* * *

And so it ends. I hope that this story has been as enjoyable for you to read as it has been for me to write. Hard for me to believe that if i hadnt decided to play ff7 again last week we wouldnt be here right now. This has always been a loose end that irked me and hopefully one i have tied up in a good fashion.

I will probably look back over the chapters and make a few additions or amendments. I have already started this with chapter 3. It has been lengthend after a review wishing it was longer. Ask and ye shall receive lol.

I have had idea's for a few more stories so i doubt i'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Writing this has got the creative side flowing again and i may get started right away. It will probably be more novel than short story as this one is also.

*Edit* I've started it already look out for "The Fallen"

For now though, please comment, review, provide feedback and thanks again for taking the time to read.


End file.
